Garlic Jr. (Collectibles)
There are currently a total of 16 Garlic Junior collectibles that have been released by numerous companies to date. A gallery and the attached information appends to the official releases and genuine specifics in regards to the additional merchandise pertaining to each release. AB Groupe *"Super Guerriers" Coffret 24 *Release date: 1996 The first Garlic Junior model was produced as a miniature collectible by French company AB Groupe in 1996 (dated 1989). The figurines were packaged six in a set and stood at a very small size, at about 2 inches in height. The packaging read as Dragon Ball Z “Super Guerriers” and this specific set was Coffret Number 24 (Series 24). Garlic Junior stood in his basic sinister stance with both fists clenched tight and his robe extending in front of his clothing. This was the only miniature scale Garlic Junior figurine offered by AB. Others included in this set were Super Android 13, East Kai, Super Saiyan Gohan with Kai clothing, Babidi, and Android 17. *Super Guerriers Tirelire tin set *Release date: 1996 Also released by AB Groupe was a very rare spherical tin set that included a slew of characters circulating around the tin’s exterior layering. These figurines are on scale with the other Super Guerriers miniatures also released by AB Groupe. A Garlic Junior miniature collectible was included in this set along with some other extremely rare characters. Others included in this gift set are Tapion, Videl as Great Saiyawoman, Supreme Kai, Gohan, and Tien. Bandai *Part 12 Keshi Set *Release date: 1991 This miniature Part 12 Keshi set has included a few of the characters from the first Dragon Ball Z movies, including Dead Zone and The World's Strongest. It also includes some pieces in relation to the Ginyu Force. One of Bandai's Keshi series, it has included characters such as Ebifurya, Kishime, Misokatsun, Dr. Kochin, Frieza in his first form, Frieza in his second form, Frieza in his third form, Frieza in his fourth form, Nicky, Ginger, Sansho, Garlic Jr., Garlic Jr. pumped up, Dr. Wheelo, a Bio-Man, Super Saiyan Goku, Guldo, Jeice, Burter, Recoome, Cooler, and Cooler in his transformed state. *Part 12 Keshi Set *Release date: 1991 This miniature Part 12 Keshi set has included a few of the characters from the first Dragon Ball Z movies, including Dead Zone and The World's Strongest. It also includes some pieces in relation to the Ginyu Force. One of Bandai's Keshi series, it has included characters such as Ebifurya, Kishime, Misokatsun, Dr. Kochin, Frieza in his first form, Frieza in his second form, Frieza in his third form, Frieza in his fourth form, Nicky, Ginger, Sansho, Garlic Jr., Garlic Jr. pumped up, Dr. Wheelo, a Bio-Man, Super Saiyan Goku, Guldo, Jeice, Burter, Recoome, Cooler, and Cooler in his transformed state. *Dorakeshi Keshi-Gomu Scouter Part 2 *Release date: 1990's In the 90's, a series of miniature quarter-priced rubber machine toys was released, much like the Ultimate Muscle series and coming in randomized colors. They are known as Dorakeshi Keshi-Gomu and are rather hard to come by. All characters in this set came in a random color and all of them were very tiny and immobile. Garlic Junior appears once in this miniature set, although the same mold appears in numerous colors, such as red, green, blue, yellow, or tan. The mini rubber figurine comes with one hand kept to his side and the other resting on his waist as his cape dangles around his shoulder. Pieces included in this Scouter Part 2 Keshi set are Neiz, Dore, Salza, Cooler in his transformed state, Turles, Garlic Jr., Bardock, Captain Ginyu, Super Saiyan Goku, and Frieza pumped up in his final form for a total of 10 pieces. Irwin Toy *Irwin Toy’s Garlic Junior Saga Series 1 *Release date: 2000 As a part of Irwin’s basic toy line pertaining to the Garlic Junior Saga, Garlic Junior stands with one arm gripped into a fist and the other in an open position, ready to hold his bottle. Introduced in 2000, his negative glare is highly pronounced with his eye ridges and the overall expression of an evil frown. Standing at approximately 3 inches, the figure is modeled to perfection and comes with his robe and a collectible bottle/jar which he used to seal Kami and Popo. *Irwin Toy’s Garlic Junior Saga Series 1 *Release date: 2000 Irwin’s Garlic Junior has been simultaneously released in 2000 with the silver metallic boxart and lining as a more limited release ratio. Still a part of the Garlic Jr. Saga, the figure is modeled exactly the same as the aforementioned Garlic Junior release and comes with his robe and a collectible bottle/jar which he used to seal Kami and Popo. The major difference of this release is the boxart being different, which makes the item equally as collectible if not more-so than the initial Garlic Junior release by Irwin. *Series 1 Exclusive Collector's Pack *Release date: 2000 This exclusive limited edition collector's pack was released in conjunction with the series 1 set offered by Irwin Toy. Within the set, the characters of Nappa, Raditz, Master Roshi with Turtle, and Garlic Junior are included. The set is a complete collection of the series 1 figures released in 2000 and all the figures remain the same. A special variant of Master Roshi is offered, but the Garlic Junior piece, along with his cape accessory, remains the same in both versions. Master Roshi's clothing has two variations, one with his black outfit, and the other with his orange shirt. The box packaging front reads "Exclusive Master Roshi Figure!" Other details of the packaging read "From the Original Cast" and "Fully Articulated" as further commercial writing. The package is simply named "Collector's Pack." *Series 1 Exclusive Collector's Pack *Release date: 2000 This exclusive limited edition collector's pack was released in conjunction with the series 1 set offered by Irwin Toy. Within the set, the characters of Nappa, Raditz, Master Roshi with Turtle, and Garlic Junior are included. The set is a complete collection of the series 1 figures released in 2000 and all the figures remain the same. A special variant of Master Roshi is offered, but the Garlic Junior piece, along with his cape accessory, remains the same in both versions. Master Roshi's clothing has two variations, one with his black outfit, and the other with his orange shirt. The box packaging front reads "Exclusive Master Roshi Figure!" Other details of the packaging read "From the Original Cast" and "Fully Articulated" as further commercial writing. The package is simply named "Collector's Pack." Plex *40th Weekly Jump Collaboration Series *Release date: 2008 Plex has released a cross-fusion vinyl figurine set of One Piece with Dragon Ball as a crossover venture in 2008. The character of Chopper is seen dressed up as numerous Dragon Ball characters, including the sinister Garlic Junior. Chopper maintains a hat on all the outfits, but as Garlic Junior, he has the royal crown symbol. On the packaging board, the naming scheme depicts them as “Garlic Jr” and “Chopper Man.” Also, a picture of Garlic Junior is seen on the board backing, portraying him in a sinister and devious stance. The series is Volume 2 and the board lining reads “Soft Vinyl Figure” to describe the contents. *40th Weekly Jump Collaboration Series *Release date: 2008 Another release in Plex’s 2008 repertoire of the Collaboration series is the miniature collectibles set. These come with a tag attached to them, which depicts the crossover characters. Garlic Junior is seen on the tag itself standing in a sinister fashion. The character of Chopper is seen dressed up as Dragon Ball characters, including but not limited to the likes of Kami, Captain Ginyu, Tao, and Garlic Junior. Chopper maintains a hat on all the outfits, but as Garlic Junior, he has the royal crown symbol. *40th Weekly Jump Collaboration Series *Release date: 2008 Plex has also released the same cross-fusion set of One Piece with Dragon Ball as a crossover in the form of plush collectibles in 2008. The character of Chopper is seen dressed up as numerous Dragon Ball characters, including Garlic Jr. Chopper maintains a hat on this outfit, but as Garlic Jr., he has the original blue and black garment as well as the cape. The light blue hat and shoes also pay tribute to the character's skin tone and initially give more spark to the piece overall. The plush collectible is slightly larger than the base Collaboration set of figurines also released in conjunction with this series. *40th Weekly Jump Collaboration Series *Release date: 2008 Plex has also released the same cross-fusion set of One Piece with Dragon Ball as a crossover in the form of mini straps in 2008. The character of Chopper is seen dressed up as numerous Dragon Ball characters, including Garlic Jr. Chopper maintains a hat on this outfit, but as Garlic Jr., he has the original blue and black garment as well as the cape. The light blue hat and shoes also pay tribute to the character's skin tone and initially give more spark to the piece overall. The mini strap collectible is slightly smaller than the base Collaboration set of figurines also released in conjunction with this series. Pieces included in this set are essentially all the following character outfits Chopper is seen wearing: Garlic Junior, Bardock, Gohan, Super Saiyan Vegito, and Frieza in his first form. Model Kits *Statue Model Kit Series *Release date: Unknown Garlic Junior saw a nice detailed resin-based model kit statue released as a part of a set alongside others of the Garlic Jr. team, including Spice, Vinegar, Mustard, and Salt. The detail on this piece is dazzling, portraying his spectacular evil stare and flowing cape. The ground base highlights his stance as he maintains a powerful position. Garlic Junior comes with his team of ruthless and savage lackeys. The set is also extremely unique, not only due to the very limited quantities, but also because of the fact that they are a part of one set. *Resin-based model kit series *Release date: Unknown Another very nice model kit statue was released of Garlic Junior in his musclebound pumped-up state. Here, he is seen with his muscles erupting and pulsating whilst he stands atop a pile of rubble. Everything right down to his pants has been grafted to match the scenes in which he appears in this form. There is also great detail on his neck and shoulder area, depicting a great deal of veins and power, which allows the Makyo-induced diminutive tyrant to be seen in a more massive scale. *Resin-based model kit series *Release date: Unknown This is another nice model kit statue of Garlic Junior in his pumped up state. Here, he is seen in a unique battle stance, with his arms tightly gripped into fists and in a crouching position as he throws his musclebound body around. His facial expression is that of a daring confidence, challenging his opponents and unleashing the fury of vengeance he has kept for so long. Gallery Site Navigation Category:Collectibles Category:Figures Category:Merchandise